What to give?
by Kitty1217
Summary: Tomorrow is Mukuro's Birthday but Tsuna doesn't know what to give him.


**What to give?****  
By Kitty1217**

Nothing belongs to me. NOT MINE! Belongs to Akira Amano.

Tsuna was going crazy. Why couldn't he find the perfect gift for Mukuro's birthday? It was tomorrow and he couldn't find it. Maybe he should give him one of those… what were they call again? Arrgh.

'I don't know, but I have to find something fast' though Tsuna.

"Maybe I should ask Chrome" Tsuna said.

"But tenth, why should we do something for that pineapple head?" Gokudera yell in anger.

Tsuna looked around the table. There was Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lambo, Sasagawa and himself. He didn't know where Reborn was, but maybe it was for the better. But oh well.

"Because, Gokudera-kun he's part of the family and we have to give him something at least"

"Tsuna's right Gokudera" Yamamoto said smiling.

"Argg, if it's what the tenth wants…" Gokudera said giving Yamamoto a glare but Yamamoto didn't pay attention.

"To the Extreme, but what should we give him to the Extreme?" Said Sasagawa.

"Candy, Candy. If he doesn't want candy, Lambo will take it" Lambo said getting on the table.

"Hahaha" Tsuna sweat drop. 'Lambo' Tsuna said on his mind.

"Maa, maa, maybe we should ask him, we don't know if he could keep it because of where he is now" Yamamoto said now thinking serious.

"Um…" Tsuna began until he heard something like 'kufufufu'. Tsuna look around.

"Did someone just laugh?" Tsuna look around and seeing the confused looks on everyone's face he though that he must have imagine it.

_'Kufufufu'_ he heard again but more clear. _'Tsunayoshi, how have you been?'_ he heard.

He knew that. Then it hit him.

"Ahh, Mukuro!" Tsuna yelled.

"What is it, tenth?" Said Gokudera standing up with dynamites at hands and cigarette ready on mouth.

"N-No, nothing." Tsuna said. "Mukuro, what are you doing here?" He said out loud with out noticing.

"Mukuro?" Yamamoto, Sasagawa and Gokudera question.

_'Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi, I've been here for a while now, kufufufu. Oh and I want a gift only someone can give me. Meet me tomorrow at Namimori middle school at lunch time in the roof. I'll be waiting tomorrow. Kufufufu.'_ And with that he was gone.

"Wha-?" Tsuna said.

"What happen tenth/Sawada/Tsuna?" could be heard in the room.

"M…Mukuro just taled to me. He said that he wanted a gift that only someone could give him. He told me meet him tomorrow." Said Tsuna leaving out the time and place out.

"What does that pineapple head wants?" Gokudera almost scream.

"I don't know but I wonder what he wants for his birthday" Tsuna wonder out loud and the other were left thinking. Well, Lambo was thinking about candy and grapes.

Like always, Tsuna was awoke by ones of Reborn's kick on his face. He got dressed on his uniform, went downstairs, took a French toast because it was the only thing left and went running to school.

On his way he met Gokudera and Yamamoto. When they got to school, they met Hibari, that wanted to bite them to death for being in groups. They went to their classroom. It was a normal day but Tsuna always wonder what Mukuro wanted. He would always hear 'Kufufufu's' from here and there.

Then it was lunch time. Tsuna had to used some excused to escape Gokudera. He was walking up the stairs to the roof and he was still thinking what Mukuro would want for his birthday, June the 9th. He couldn't even guess because of how he is.

'Oh well. I'll have to wait and see what he wants'

He continue walking up the stairs until he got to the roof. He open the door. The wind was blowing a little stronger than usual so he had to close his eyes. When the wind went down, there in front of him was Mukuro, with a grin on his face.

"M-Mukuro" Tsuna said surprise. 'Why is he grinning?'

"Tsunayoshi. So you really came" Mukuro said. Like the time the met.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I come? And it's your birthday right?" Tsuna said, while thinking that he forgot something. Then it hit him.

"Oh" Tsuna said smiling "Happy birthday, Mukuro!" Tsuna said giving him a smile more beautiful than the sun.

'Yes, he truly is beautiful' Mukuro though in awn.

"Thank you, Tsunayoshi. Now for my gift" He paused.

Tsuna was getting anxious. Mukuro started stepping toward Tsuna. He walked until he was in front of him.

"I want…" Mukuro started bending down. He grab Tsuna's chin with his hand and the kissed him.

Tsuna was so shock but at the same time he blushed the darkest red you could have ever seen. He grew weak on his knees and started falling to the ground.

"…That." Mukuro said and mist started appearing.

'Kufufufu' You could hear the voice going away.

'For now that is. Kufufufu' Tsuna heard. He was speechless. That was how Gokudera and Yamamoto found him. With out a trace that someone was ever there before.

╣║╣║╣║╣║╣║╣║╣║╣

Well this is the end. Hope you like it. This was my first story. I just made it for Mukuro's birthday. Please tell me if you like it or not. Review


End file.
